


I Already Lost My Virginity But I Kept The Box?

by Cuthwyn



Series: The Secret [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Time, Heart to hearts whilst staring at ducks, M/M, No actual rape/noncon ... I’m just being safe, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape Recovery, recovery for the win!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuthwyn/pseuds/Cuthwyn
Summary: Jason and Roy finally do the deed.Once again, Jason no longer has something in common with an ice cream sundae.Jason finally loses his cherry.Not the literal cherry, that boat sailed long ago.But safe, sane and consensual? There’s a first for everything!Jason is ’off’ the next morning and Roy begins to worry that he’d hurt his Jaybird.





	I Already Lost My Virginity But I Kept The Box?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I’m trying to finish this little series of mine off.
> 
> This is kind of a filler one shot that ties up the last end before the next multi chapter in the series.
> 
> Hope it’s okay? I’m not the worlds best at smut :D

It was just like any other Saturday morning.  
Stumbling out of the shower still very much half asleep, Jason stared at his reflection in the medicine cabinet's mirrored door. The steam falling as droplets of mist onto his bared shoulders.  
It was just like any other Saturday morning.  
Jason repeated the affirmation in his head in the hopes that he might start to believe it.  
Groggily, he unlocked the cabinet and took out two boxes mindlessly, only briefly glancing to make sure what they were. He barely had to think about in any more, which was a good thing, he didn't feel like thinking yet today.  
The motions so ingrained now, he could do it half asleep with a concussion.  
It was just like every other Saturday morning.  
He got up at 8.00.  
He didn't have to. He actually hadn't slept well and he ached in places he’d rather not think about yet, but it was ingrained and he always found himself awake at that time ready for the morning medication round.  
So he got up and had a shower and took his meds. Like every morning.  
Glancing at the time on his phone, he made his way slowly over to the kitchen.  
It was now 8.30. Breakfast.  
Toast.   
English Breakfast Tea, or tea for the uneducated, and Dick.  
It was just like any other Saturday morning.  
Settling on the couch, he switched on some soaps and stared at it blankly, mindlessly chewing on his toast and sipping his tea. 

'Jaybird?'   
Blinking, Jason lifted his head and smiled slightly at Roy. Memories of the night before tried to seep back, but Jason shoved them away. He wasn't ready to think yet.  
'You okay buddy? You look a bit, well, spaced out?' Roy asked, raising an eyebrow at his partner, who just shrugged and tugged his comforter further around his shoulders, eyes glued to the moving pictures in front with of him but not really taking them in.  
'Put coffee on. There's bread ready in the toaster.'  
'Uh, thanks?' Roy mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort, he made off towards the kitchen dejectedly.  
Staring after him, Jason rested his head against the couch and closed his eyes. Memories of the night before coming back if he liked it or not.

Roy frowned slightly in concern and rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous huff.  
'Um, well, this is forward?'  
Chuckling in amusement, Jason scooted forwards on the bed and reached up to pull him down into a kiss.  
'I wanna feel good, Harper.' He mumbled against Roy's lips, already fiddling with his own fly.   
Swallowing, Roy nodded and leant back slightly to study Jason carefully. Stroking his cheek gently with his thumb, Roy glanced down at the condom in the comforter. Jason had never initiated sexual contact before, or any contact actually, apart from a right hook.  
'Jaybird, are you feeling okay? Do you need your meds?'  
'Don't want fucking meds right now. I want you!' Jason shot back, tears glistened in his eyes and he pulled away. 'I-I just want to? Is that so wrong? I-I-'  
Cutting by him off, Roy placed a finger against Jason's lips and smiled warmly. Jason looked so irresistible right now, hair tussled from where he had tugged at it, cheeks flushed and even more breathtaking, teal eyes staring right back at him, lustful and wanting, lucid and sure with himself.  
'C'mere you asshole.' Roy said, tugging Jason towards him by the hip and crashing their lips together. 

A weight settling down next to him, jolting Jason out of his thoughts and a hand patted his knee before pulling back, unsure.  
'You taken your meds?'  
'What is it with you and meds?' Jason snapped, the Roy from last night flashing in his mind's eye. He didn't want to remember, he didn't want to think about it, he wasn't ready to. 'Yes.' He admitted, before returning his attention to the TV. He didn't want to think.  
'Okay.' Roy mumbled, sipping his coffee he snuggled back into the couch, eyeing Jason curiously from time to time. 'Do you wanna talk abou-'  
'No.'  
'Okay.' Roy sighed, sipping his coffee again and resorting to just sitting in the pensive silence Jason was insisting on. Glancing over, Jason gave him the tinniest of smiles, he held, out a hand towards him.  
'Roy?'

'Yeah?' Roy gasped, lifting his head from where he was kissing along Jason's collarbone. Revelling in the feeling of pressing up against Jason now their clothes were somewhere by the door. 'Y-you okay? You remember the safe word?'  
Smiling, Jason nodded and reached his hand up towards Roy's who took it with a quizzical eyebrow before he noticed the bottle of lube. 'You do it. Please?'  
'Safe word, Jason or we're stopping.'  
Roy meant it, he pulled back to sit on his haunches just to makes sure he got his point across.  
Huffing a frustrated breath, Jason nodded and pushed himself up on his elbows to look at him.  
'This ain't our first time toget-'  
'This is new and you know it. Safe word or we stop.'  
'Cereal.' Jason grumbled, lip sticking out in the most delightful pout. Roy's face broke into a grin and he darted forwards to catch it between his teeth, nibbling lightly.  
'Good boy.'  
The words sent a shiver down Jason's spine and he couldn't hide the small gasp. This seemed to only encourage the older man and Roy chuckled deeply before peppering his face with kisses.  
'So good for me. Perfect.'

'Can I put my arm around you?'  
Blinking back to reality, Jason looked from Roy to his shoulder before nodding and scooting closer. Not missing how his body shuddered in relief at the feeling of Roy's arm snugly fitting around him, the safety of resting his aching head against Roy's firm chest. The steady thump of a heart that was too good for the likes of him.   
'Ssh, find some chill, Jay. It's okay.’  
Jason nodded and looked down at Roy’s fingers, thinking about where they had been and he had to hide a shiver. He couldn't understand how Roy could even look at him after what he had touched.  
The fingers around him tightened and Jason sucked in a breath.  
‘Jaybird it's fine.’

‘No it's not. I forgot.’ Jason mumbled, his hand tightening around the wrist in between his legs and Roy frowned in confusion and peered down at Jason's groin, before realising what he was doing and looking back at up at Jason.  
‘What have you forgotten Jaybird?’ Roy whispered, kissing his forehead comfortingly.  
Jason squirmed and closed his eyes tightly shut, hyper aware of the sheets brushing against his ass, highlighting his nudity. The thought of telling Roy filled him with fear but then the man already knew his secret. Well, part of it. He knew what he'd let happen to him and Roy was still here, still wanting him. Turning his head into the pillow, he increased the grip on Roy’s wrist and just wished he could disappear as shame washed over him. Dousing the fire that had begun to burn in his belly in an instant.  
‘It's broken.’ He whispered fearfully and Roy's hand traveled from his groin to rub small circles into his thigh.  
‘I don't understand Jaybird. What’s broken?’  
Jason inhaled sharply and shook his head. The fear and anxiety he'd pushed right down surging over him like tsunami.  
‘M-mm-me. Down there.’  
The fingers around his shoulder squeezed again and Jason couldn't help the tiniest of shudders. Closing his eyes, Jason forced himself to take a few deep breaths and concentrated on the sound of Roy’s steady heartbeat, the warmth surrounding him, the sound of some woman screeching hysterically in Spanish in the background. The general gist was that her big, bad secret had just been discovered. He could understand the feeling.  
‘Last night’ Roy began, squeezing Jason's shoulder again he pressed his lips to his temple with a sigh. ‘Listen, I know you don't wanna talk and that's cool, just, so you know? I loved it and I love you. All of you Jaybird.’

Lying back down against the pillows, Jason spread his legs to allow Roy to settle in between them, and chewed on his bottom lip. He was disgusting. He was broken and torn up inside. No one could want someone like him. Roy had said he wasn't disgusted though and he didn't match up to what Uncle said at all. Calloused fingers stroked along his flank soothingly, Jason gasped and blinked up at Roy, who just smiled back at him. Leaning over, he kissed Jason softly on the lips.  
‘Ssh, do you still want me to?’  
Jason didn't trust his voice so he just nodded. Roy attempted to soothe and distract him with soft, teasing kisses, but it didn't work. Jason wiggled his hips as the hand slipped back down between his legs, eyes focused on what was happening, watching every single movement.  
Roy's finger finally slipped past his rim and Jason gasped. Hands flying up to grip onto Roy's shoulders. Roy chuckled warmly and kissed his temple.  
‘That's it Jaybird.’  
Jason struggled not to close his eyes when the finger moved inside him. He looked up at Roy with wide, trusting eyes and in all honesty, Roy could have cum there and then. The finger brushed against the ridges, running over each one as he explored inside. Jason held his breath and waited for him to pull out, to look at him in disgust or sympathy. Instead, Roy's lips traced over his lips and a second finger began to work its way in.  
‘Perfect. So good and perfect Jaybird.’

Jason didn't know what to say. He never knew what to say when Roy said those things. Things he couldn't quite believe anyone would think about him. So instead, he just forced a small smile and wiggled further into Roy’s chest.   
‘I-I-I.’   
His cheeks flushed as his words became lost in last night and fingers squeezed his shoulder again.  
‘Do-I can call Dick? If you- if me being here isn't a good idea?’ Roy asked, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. ‘I never wanted to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you Jaybird.’  
Jason frowned and looked up at his partner, who seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown. He couldn't understand why? Sure he kept spacing out, now he'd allowed himself to reflect on the night before, but Harper was usually okay with that, understanding. He tried, he really did try to explain that, to tell the man how much he meant to him.  
‘Don't call Dick.’ Jason replied with a wince. That wasn't what he'd wanted to say, but he could find the words to express anything else. Everything else was a tangled mess of past, present and future. The only thing that filtered through to his lips, was the sheer embarrassment of having his big brother come around to talk to him about sex. Not only sex. Him having sex with Dickie’s best pal. That was a whole new level of awkward he didn’t want to visit.  
‘I hurt you. Didn't I Jaybird?’

Shaking his head, Jason gasped as fingers touched somewhere inside him he'd never really fully understood the purpose of. In the past, when others had hit that spot, pain had shot up his spine causing stars to burst in front of his eyes and he'd cry out. When Harper’s fingers brushed that same spot, gentle but firm, a firework shot up his spine, he saw stars and cried out but for completely different reasons. Stoking the fire in his belly that burned, Jason squirmed and curled his toes into the sheets, feeling his thighs tremble, oh yes, he was burning for something and Jason had a fairly good idea what for.   
‘Nn-no, not. Hurting.’ Jason ground out through gritted teeth, glancing down his eyes boggled to see that, somehow, three fingers were now buried inside him and a whimper escaped his lips without permission.  
‘I’m ready. God, Roy fuck me already!’  
Roy looked up and arched an eyebrow before leaning down and kissing Jason's belly, nibbling lightly just beneath his rib cage.  
‘You sure? I don't want to hurt you. We- we can stop here. Just doing this? Y’know that Jaybird? I won't be mad.’  
Roy's fingers stilled inside him and Jason slammed himself back into the pillows in frustration. A small wave of shame hovering just in that background with the knowledge that Roy was worried about tearing him. 

A sharp, shaky breath left his lips and Jason glanced up at Roy, who was trying hard to not look concerned about him. Jason closed his eyes and turned away. He didn't know how to explain that this wasn't what Roy thought it was. This, then, what they had done together? He had consented to it, fully. Yes, it was terrifying and made him want to run for the hills but this was a new kind of terrifying. One he was quickly getting used to since Roy Harper had tripped and tumbled into his life. Jason knew he wasn't a virgin, on any level, but last night had been a first for him. Consenting. That his views and wants had been important, listened to. That had never happened before. The weird, mystical sex, nurses at Arkham had talked about apparently was actually a thing.  
With Roy, Jason felt like a person. More than a person. More than normal. He was Jason and he was valued, respected, listened to and above all, loved. A phenomenon so new and bright, Jason hadn't quite figured it out yet. It was terrifying. But, he didn't want to go back to where he was before. Unlike the terrifying he had gotten to know, this terrifying he wanted to stick around for. Explore and prod at it like a dissected frog in a biology class.  
‘It's lunchtime.’ Jason said, grimacing at how raspy his voice was and he felt Roy nod in agreement.  
‘You ain't eaten, Harper. Wanna- wanna go out?’ Jason asked, a blush blossoming across his cheeks and he squirmed in discomfort. ‘Like - like a lunch date or summit. Never mind. It was a dumb idea. I'll go make, um, sandwiches.’  
Immediately shutting down and scolding himself under his breath, Jason got up to scurry off to his kitchen to hide, but a warm, firm hand took hold of his.  
Roy gazed up at him in silent awe. Green eyes freezing Jason to the spot, sparkling with withheld tears.  
‘Did you - Jaybird are you asking me out on a date?’  
Jason’s tongue was doing that thing again. That thing where it became heavy and useless, becoming nothing more than a lump of flesh in his mouth. Nodding sheepishly, Jason found his bare feet fascinating and wished that the ground would swallow him up whole.  
‘I'd love to.’  
Jason found himself smiling back.

The condom was too much. Jason didn’t know what he found so disturbing about a small foil packet, but he couldn't even walk past them in the store without his stomach flipping. It was as if they were a calling card to the past. He wanted this though, as long as it was with Roy, only Roy. He'd wanted it enough to swipe the one currently burning a hole in his hand from the glove compartment in Dick’s car the other day. He was starting to wonder if all men kept them there?   
‘Jay? We can stop.’  
Shaking his head, Jason tore his eyes away from the condom and shoved the packet into Roy's hands instead with a smile. A glow of pride in his chest that he'd done it. He'd touched the packet but had recognised that going further was too much.  
‘No. It's just- that's too much. You do it.’ Jason said, the glow in his chest intensifying so much he was slightly concerned it was becoming visible. He needn't have worried, the glow soon tampered down when he saw the look on Roy’s face. The one he had whenever Jason tried to bullshit him.  
Frowning, Jason shook his head again and turned away, arms crossing over his chest self consciously.  
‘Harper, please? I can't do that. I'm being straight with you, like you asked. I can't - I'm not Dick. If you want to confident thingy God between the sheets then -‘  
‘You can't even say the word can you? Sex, Jason, we’re about to have sex. I don't want a sex god Jason, I just don't want to hurt you.’

‘I wanted you to wear the rubber for your sake, Harper. I'm dirty.’   
Roy blinked in surprise and almost dropped his cheese burger. Jason had been practically silent for their lunch date, only commenting on the ducks on the pond in Robinson Park. In truth, he'd spent the entire time replaying the condom fiasco in his head. Trying to find a better way of explaining why he'd been so adamant that they wear one.  
‘You're not dirty, Jaybird. Besides, we know we are both clear of nasties.’ Roy mumbled, looking at Jason in a way that made him sink into the park bench and sip at his strawberry milkshake sheepishly. ‘There's no reason to wind yourself up about it, unless you’re hiding a womb underneath that jacket, buddy?’  
A laugh caught Jason off guard, wincing at the burning sensation of snorting his milkshake out of his nose. Dabbing at the mess with the cuff of his sleeve, he shot an amused look at Roy, who was doing a Stella job at trying not to laugh.  
‘Oh my God Jay! I thought snorting drinks were a myth? Even Wally hasn't pulled that one off?’ Roy teased, leaning over to wipe a dribble of milkshake from Jason's chin. ‘We good?’

‘Yeah.’ Jason groaned, eyes crinkling in response to the slight burn. It felt like Roy had been pushing into him since forever. How freaking big was his cock?  
‘That's not good Jay, are you hurting?’ Roy asked, pausing just shy of bottoming out and Jason whacked him on the arm before he could even muster the thought process to stop himself.  
‘No. Just- argh- move you asshole!’ Jason snapped, unable to stop thrusting his hips downwards to get the party going on his own. The pressure and everything maddening. There was no mistaking the warm fizz beneath his skin, as if he were a bottle of soda about to explode. Roy cocked his head, observing him for a moment, before chuckling and drawing out only to push slowly back into Jason with a lopsided grin.   
‘Better?’  
Nodding, Jason turned his head to stifle the embarrassing moan into the pillow, legs flopping open just a little more. It was as if his muscles had turned into liquid. Probably turning into the soda which was definitely being shaken up by Roy. The bed creaked. Too old and too rusted to actually withstand being used like this without some form of protest. So it creaked, the metal straining, fighting against gravity to keep itself together. Gasping, Jason shot forwards when Roy’s thrusts picked up and try as he might, he couldn’t hide the shout that left his lips. He didn’t know what it was, was he scared? Hurt? Pleasured? Loved? Maybe it was a mixture of all four? Either way all that seemed to exist was Jason, and Roy inside him, all over him, lips caressing his shoulder as a hand pressed inside his inner thigh, thumb running across the scars Jason had given himself there.   
‘There you go. There you go Jaybird. So good.’ Roy rambled, the tremor in his voice betraying his aroused excitement. 

The sheets were scratchy, the lights overhead burned and flickered. It was too much and not enough. Hot, cold, left, right, in, out, breaths and heart beats. It was everything and nothing and Jason didn’t know how to react, didn’t know what he was feeling. Was he safe or in danger? All he knew for certain was that Roy was here, with him, inside and around.  
‘H-HH-Harper.’ Jason whined, a small whimper escaping as his hands clawed put in front of him of their own accord. To push away or pull closer Jason couldn’t even begin to try and work out. Suddenly he wasn’t on his back anymore. Strong, firm hands were supporting him and he was now sat in Roy’s lap, his own hands wrapped firmly around Roy’s neck.  
‘Sssh, I got you. I got you Jaybird. Harper’s got you.’ Roy breathed, holding Jason tighter to his chest, he thrust upwards, throughly enjoying the new angle but at the same time thankful for his own athleticism to be able to achieve this. Jason whimpered again, his body tensing in a not good way and Roy slowed, watching his partner intently. The bed creaked again and Jason winced at the sound, both hands shooting up to cover his ears with a hiss. Roy smiled and reconvened his previous rhythm. His Jaybird wasn’t frightened, he was overwhelmed by the sensory stimuli.  
Leaning up, he found Jason’s bottom lip and teased it out of Jason’s mouth and into his own, sucking it slow and deliberately, a complete contrast to what his cock was currently doing to Jason and Roy delighted in the confused but pleased groan he received in response. Without a word, he cupped the back of Jason’s head and ducked it down to the crook of his neck, Jaybird’s favourite hiding spot. Jason sighed and nuzzled into Roy’s skin, kissing and licking at the sweat there with a pleased little hum. Roy murmured words of praise and encouragement, feeling Jason relaxing down onto him again, hips grinding and helping Roy to fuck into him more easily. The best thing of all, the little huffs off breath that left Jason’s lips and small sighs that danced in the inches between them.  
‘Come on, Jaybird. Let me hear you. Use your words’

Blinking, Jason lifted his head from his spot on Roy’s shoulder and frowned at it in confusion. He didn’t remember doing that. Only then realising that he had been asked a question. Swallowing thickly, he shook his head and tried to hide again but Roy caught his chin between his fingers, tilting it so Jason was forced to look at him.  
‘Please, Jaybird? You’ve barely spoken a word all day.’ Roy pleaded, eyes wide and searching, and if Jason was honest with himself, his partner seemed on the verge of tears. Guilt pooled in his stomach, aching as if he had drunk a glass of ice cold water. He felt nauseous.  
‘’m sorry? I-I don’t understand what it is you want me to say?’ Jason mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment at having obviously missed some sort of social cue again. Instead of looking reassured, Roy seemed practically heartbroken before sighing and rubbing a hand down his face.  
‘I-I feel like last night wasn’t the same for you as it was for me. I feel, fuck, Jason last night was fantastic for me but, I can’t help but feel that last night wasn’t what I hoped it would be for you. Please, just say something?’  
There was a very long, tense silence broken only by the occasional quack of the ducks swimming around on the pond. Jason fought hard to stay present, to stay focused and to not let his mind wander back off to revisit the night before in vivid detail. He fought to find the words, in any language, to try and explain what it was he felt. But it was harder, more complex to describe verbally than it was for Roy. For Jason, it was nearly impossible. Letting out a soft sigh, Jason clasped both hands tightly in his lap and looked out at the ducks on the pond, almost jealous of the simplicity of their lives.  
‘If you want me to say there was fireworks and rainbows? That I felt this rush of love and the angels sang? Then yeah, yeah Roy it wasn't what you hoped it would be.’ Jason said, his voice steady but emotionless, eyes fixed on the ducks and not daring to look else where. He couldn’t see the look in Roy’s face, the tears that he knew were probably rolling down freckled cheeks.  
‘You want me to feel something that, I just, can’t. Maybe it’s cause of the fucked up shit that happened, maybe my brain just don’t work right, tomato, tomahto. I don’t love you like you love me.’

There was a gasp, so quiet it was almost stolen by the ducks but Jason caught it, turning around he grabbed hold of Roy’s wrist as he made to leave and shook his head. Tears of his own now welling behind his eyes.  
‘Please, you don’t understand. I don’t think you ever did. People say, that love is some all-encompassing passion and devotion, living for someone else, breathing their very being. That’s- That’s I can’t do that. To me, that seems impossible, dangerous even?’ Jason tried to explain, he really did, but he saw the confusion on Roy’s face and just wanted to wail in frustration and cast his sorry ass into the pond. Taking a deep breath, he studied the hand held in his and tried again.  
‘People leave. The more intimately someone knows you, the more clearly they see your flaws. Love, to me love is deliberate, a choice to be with someone despite their filthy heart. Last night, last night was more than that? It- it was me and you. Nothing else mattered. I remember just feeling you all over me, and it didn’t frighten me. Like, like when I’m in the bath on a bad day? It was warm and floaty and I dunno, it was just you. I just wanted to stay there, in that moment, with you. I’m sorry.’  
‘Don’t be sorry.’ Roy mumbled, looking up at Jason as if he hung the moon, before smiling shyly.  
‘I think I get it. Being compared to a bath was, different but, it was good for me too.’   
Jason flicked a look over at him before closing the gap and pressing their lips together, smiling when Roy groaned and held him tighter, deepening the kiss to the point where Jason felt consumed all over again.  
‘Would you do it again?’ Roy asked, pulling away to study Jason as he sucked in his bottom lip before nodding slowly. As if someone had flipped a switched though, teal eyes shot wide open and Jason looked over at a couple walking past pushing a baby in a buggy.  
‘N-not here though!’  
Bursting out laughing, Roy patted Jason on the back and leant over to kiss his forehead.  
‘No, not here, Jaybird. Always so literal!’  
‘We good?’  
‘More than good, perfectly imperfect.’ 

Jason smiled and buried his face back into the crook of Roy’s neck. For once, everything seemed right with the world. For the first time, he had slept with someone and he was pretty okay with the idea of doing it again.   
‘Come on, let’s get home.’ Roy whispered, smoothing back dark curls with a kiss. ‘You’re an asshole but you’re my asshole, y’get me?’  
Nodding, Jason allowed himself to be tugged up to his feet, settling into the strong arm around his waist as they wandered off.  
‘Can- could we watch Netflix and chill?’ He asked, a small smile tugging at his lips at the thought of a quiet night in, curled up beneath his comforter with Roy. Maybe even with mugs of hot chocolate?  
Roy chuckled and pressed a kiss to his temple.  
‘Oh Jason, I don’t think you understand what ‘Netflix and chill’ actually means do you? Silly!’  
‘I am not silly!’ Jason protested, before frowning and worrying his bottom lip again. ‘It means watching a film don’t it?’  
‘Jason, please, you’re killing me here!’  
‘No I’m not?’ Jason said, watching as Roy completely fell apart in hysterical laughter and his small smile grew.   
Roy had been the person he’d shared his first time with. More importantly, it was with Roy that for the first time, the past felt like it was so far away and long ago.

As the couple strolled back through Robinson Park, they carried on their playful conversation and affectionate touches. Too wrapped up in each other to notice the middle aged man, sat on a bench watching them intently. A thick bushy eyebrow that was beginning to turn grey, shot up when Roy said Jason’s name.  
‘It can’t be? You’re dead?’ The stranger muttered, following just behind the love struck couple until they disappeared into Gotham’s busy streets.   
There was no mistaking it.   
The young man struck an uncanny resemblance to a young boy the man had known. A loose cannon.   
The little shit that landed him in jail and on the damn sex offenders register.  
‘Pequeña Ave. The past just caught up with you.’   
The middle aged man smiled.   
Hide and seek had always been a favourite game of his.


End file.
